Your My Heart
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan is a vampire, Kendalls is a shapeshifter, there races are enemies but when they meet each other they cant help but falling for one another.
1. Meeting The Mutt

Oh I have no idea where this came from...sigh...so basically Logan is a vampire and Kendall is a shapeshifter, the two races are supposed to be enemies but as cliche as it is they fall in love, theres smut, and Logans the top because submissive Logan makes me wanna jump off a cliff and just the very thought of Dominant Kendall makes me wanna drown myself.  
>Kendalls a muitas almas deslocando, which means many shifting souls in portugeese which means he can turn into more than one animal, which are a cat, fox,wolf and a dove, cuz I simply said so, I know Kendalls moms name is Jennifer, and Logans is Joanna, but I changed them to fit the heritage I write they have. Logans family is Italian, His dads name is Antonio, and his moms name is Rosa, and Kendalls family is portugeese, his moms name is Serafina prounounced Sara-fena, and his dads name is Henrique, and I changed Katies name to Catarina, thought she likes being called Katie.<p>

Logan was rummagaing threw the fridge in his house, the sterling steel shinging in the kitchen light, Logan pulled out a container of cat blood, which was his favrite type of blood, ever, but he was human enough only get the blood when the cat was dead, Logan was no killer, exept when he had to be, which he didnt like, but sometimes it was necesairy.

He opened the yummy cat blood container and sipped at it, the cool, red substance running down his throat as he smacked his lips.

"Logan you'll be late for school." His mother,Rosa, who was also a vampire said as she poked at her human food, she had been turnend into a vampire not born one like him and his father so she sometimes had craving for human food as well.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Logan put on his combat boots as he leanend over and tied the laces, finishing up his blood when he stood up straight.

"Yum."

"I dont know how you can eat cat blood Logan." his father, Antonio, said with discust.

"Coming from the guy who likes rooster blood." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"You leave rooster blood out of this!" Antonio said, defensivly.

Logan and Rosa laughed at him as Logan grabbed his backpack and slung it over one leather jacket clad shoulder. He kissed both his parents on there cheeks, (they where Italaian for god sakes, thats what they did with all there family, no matter the age or gender), and they did the same to him.

He said goodbye and then left the house, walking down the walk and to the sidewalk, and just as he went to turn the corner, Logan heard a howl, he turnend with a snarl, he hated loud noises on peaceful mornings, and when Logan looked across the street this was what he saw.

A wolf, it was mediam size, it was actually more like a teen wolf, gangly and short, it's fur was a golden color and it had wide puppy dog, green eyes that looked like spring leaves in the early months, it was a wolf for sure, but it was very civil and well behaved as it crossed the street so it was on Logans side.

It stare was like a humans, intelligent, consentrated.

It walked right up to Logan, shocking him, animals usually ran away, howling and meowing in fear from him, they could tell he was a predater, but this wolf just stood right infront of him, cocking his head to the side a little as the big eyes looked into Logans dark brown ones.

"What?" Logan asked it.

The wolfs head cockked more to the side, and then he dipped his head and sniffed at Logans combat boots, in a moment he was yawling and backing up a few steps but he didnt run,  
>he just looked a little surprised at his eyes meet his again.<p>

"Go away you little weirdo." Logan said, pushing at its shoulder.

The blonde wolf glared at him, and backed away just so he was out of Logans reach, but he just continued to stare at him.

"What the hells wrong with you,idiot?" Logan snapped.

The wolf growled at him but stayed where it was.

Logan rolled his eyes and then walked past it, some stupid animal wasnt going to make him late for school, he wouldnt allow it, but the wolf just keeped following him, and honestly,  
>Logan just wanted to tear into its throat and watch it bleed for being so annoying.<p>

Logan sniffd the air suddenly, he stopped, he knew that fucking smell, how come he hadnt noticed it before?

He turnend on his heel and glared at the wolf.

"Shapeshifter." he hissed, his fangs coming out and slightly poking at his lower lip.

Suddenly there wasnt a wolf infront of him, there was no sound, no warning, but then a guy was standing there, smirking widly.

"Took you long enough vamp." The shapeshifter said with a chuckle.

"What the fucks that supposed to mean!" Logan snapped at him.

"It took you a full ten minutes to tell theres a shapeshifter on your ass." The boys voice was light, musical, with a light portugeese accent that only came out when he said certain words, which made Logan want to cringe, stupid porkchops with there stupid animal souls.

"Well I just dont smelling dogs randomly, like certain mutts do!" Logan spat at him.

The shapeshifter sneered.

"Mutt? I'm not a Mutt, I'm a shapeshifter you stupid bloodsucker!"

"And I'm a vampire, you worthless peice of flesh!" Logan spat in his face.

The shapeshifter started twitching a little, shoulders shaking as he tried to control his anger, and fighning the urge to turn and ripe the bloodsuckers stupid throat out!

The shapeshifer let out a whine and then he was on four feet, growling and scratching at the ground in a fit of rage, as the brunette watched him with a smirk, until the wolf relaxed and he was back on two feet, seething.

"Your younge...cant control your anger." Logan said with a smirk.

"Your younge too, your fangs are showing, by the way." the shapeshiter told Logan with a pleased smirk.

Logans fingers went to his lower lip, to feel the sharp, thin, white fangs hitting the soft pink flesh, Logan cussed and consentrated for a moment before they where back in place in his gums.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"No problem...so whats your name vamp?' The shapeshifter asked him.

"Logan...Logan Mitchell." Logan said, holding out his hand, without thinking.

"A Mitchell...impressive." He said, taking Logans hand and shaking it once, shivers ran up both there spines at the touch but neither reacted.

"What about you?' Logan asked.

"Kendall Knight." Kendall said.

"A Knight...thats impressive,too." Logan said with wide eyes.

"Not really." Kendall said.

"But your the king of shapeshifters first cousin!" Logan said.

"I guess...and your fathers the queen of vampires nephew!" Kendall said with wide eyes.

"Yup, thats my great auntie." Logan said with a chuckle.

"You do know our families like hate each other right?' Kendall asked Logan.

"Yup."

"And here we are...talking to each other like we dont." Kendall said slowly.

Logan frownend at this.

"I...I never really thought of that... you seem so normal." Logan said.

Kendall laughed for a moment before he became serious.

"Yeah...your pretty normal too." Kendall said, with a smile.

This was the first time Logan actually saw what Kendall looked like.

They where about the same height, one or two inches inbetween them, the blonde was pale, not as pale as Logan, but more like creamy colored skin, he was long and lanky, and he had beautiful white teeth and dimbles when he smiled, his lips were pouty and light pink, he had long legs and slender hips, and shoulders, he was extremly thin and had the most interesting blond hair, it was like a mold of sunshine, dull butterscotch, gold and dirtyblonde and he had really beautiful eyes, round and surrounded with long golden eyelashes and the most beautiful shade of green. Shapeshifers where made to look like humans, but Kendall was more beautiful then any vampire he had ever seen.

"So where you going blondie?' Logan asked.

"School. Palm Woods High, stupid name for a school build in the middle of a blizzard state but whatever." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Thats where I'm going..." Logan trailed off.

"Mmmmmm, wanna walk together?" Kendall asked him.

"I...I dont know."

"Oh come on man, I'm not gonna attack you or anything...as long as you dont attack me." Kendall said.

"Oh I wouldnt."

"But you hate shapeshifters." Kendall reminded him.

"And you hate Vampires." Logan pointed out.

"Touch ."

"But I wont attack or anything, I'm not really into fighting." Logan admitted.

"Me neither, I'd rather get along." Kendall said with a smile.

"Okay then." Logan said, returning the smile.

"You mind if I change? its more comfortable to walk along time that way." Kendall asked, hesitantly.

"Sure."

But when Kendall changed, he wasnt a wolf, instead there was a small black cat with pericing green eyes by his side, Logans eyes widenend as the cat turnend and trotted along infront of him, he looked back after a moment, looking at Logan.

Logan shook his head and then followed along.

Should I continue this? If I do its gonna be a three or four shot, very long and spelled correctly...mostly. Anyways, I have no idea where the urge to write a supernatural story came from, but inspirations will come as they will. If no one likes this, its jst gonna stay a one-shot, but you know tell me what you think.  
>So please review, vote on my poll and follow me on Twitter for messages and updates on my stories ( 5SarahKL)<p>

Lots of Love,  
>Sarah.<p>


	2. Gold And Sunshine

**So a few people though I should continue this so...HI! I hope you guys like this,Also, no, Kendall is not playing with Logan, and yes Kendall really does like him. And just to make it clear now, LOGAN is going to TOP, KENDALL is going to BOTTOM. I've never written one where Logans the bottom, and Kendalls the top and I'am NOT starting now, cuz dominant Kendall,submissive Logan makes me wanna hang myself.**

You couldnt tell in his cat form, but at this moment Kendall Knight had the biggest, love sick smile on his face, Logan Mitchell was there, right next to him, hands in his tight skinny jeans as he scannend the area and every now and then would shot the cat a look.

Kendalls tale was swirling back in forth, which it did when he was happy, it didnt matter what form he was in, his wolf form, or his cat form, or his fox form,or his puppy form when he was happy and had a tail attached to him, it wiggled back in forth, and when he was a dove, his wings would go crazy in how fast they flapped in exitment.

Just like when he was mad, his tail would just stick up strate up in the air, his fur would scrunch together on his back and he would meow, or howl, or grow in rage, depending on whatever form he was in, and attack.

And when he was sad or afraid he would whimper and his ears would duck down, as his tale just hanged low, not moving, and when he was a dove he would sit in a random tree and humm with his head in his wings.

But now he was happy, and his tail was swinging, and while he was doing this he was still on his gaurd, it was simply his instincts to be alarmend near a vampire, but he told himself to relax,but still, his ear stood straigh up for any sound of warning from danger from the vampire next to him, and so far there hadnt beem, just the crunch of the snow under his combat boots and his light breathing.

Suddenly Logan was stopping with a chuckle when they where right down the street from the school

Kendall stopped as well, placing his furry butt down on the cold snow, tail still wipping as he looked up at the brunette with a slightly cocked head.

"You have little kitty foot prints." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall looked behind them to see two pairs of footprints, the slightly large, underside of Logans boots impressed in the snow and the underside of Kendalls kitty feet right next to Logans, looking horriblely small and delicate.

Kendall let out a soft meow that sounded offtly like a little kitty giggle, as he looked back up at Logan with amused eyes.

"It looks like I could step on you or something." Logan said with a giggle.

Kendall meowed again and then went up to Logans legs and swirled around his feet, rubbing the side of his body against the boots with a affectionate purr before moving away from the brunette.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

Kendall just gave him a look, that Logan guessed he was supposed to understand but really he didnt, and he just continued to stare at him, Kendall let out a kitty sigh and the the blonde was on two feet in his human form, before Logan could blink.

"Natural reaction for cats." Kendall said simply.

"To do what?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed as if it should be obvious.

"To show affection." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." That was all Logan could really say.

Kendall just sighed in a depression and then just turnend to the school, leaving Logan behind, but the vampire was quick and was soon at his side.

"So how many animals do you turn into exactly?" Logan asked him.

"Five. A wolf, a black cat, a fox, a dove, and a really really little white puppy." Kendall said with a shrug.

"How? I mean not even the royal shifting family can do that!" Logan said.

Kendall didnt find the need to ask Logan how he knew so much about his kinds royal family, because he knew just as much about Logans people's royal family, it was just something you learnend as you grew up, you learnend about your own royal family and your enemies, even thought strangly, both of the royal families had meet dozens of times and they got a long well, it was more of there...'subjects' that felt they should be enemies.

"I'm a muitas almas deslocando, which means 'many shifting souls' in portugeese, its a extremly rare thing, actually there hasnt been one in the last two thousand years, I'm one of a kind, as my cousin puts it."

"Damn. Two thousand years. Thats a fucking long time." Logan said, with wide eyes.

"I guess so." Kendall said with a shrug.

They where quite as they made there way up the steps of the school.

"How long have you been going here anyways?" Logan asked Kendall, suddenly.

"This is my second day, I moved here from portugal over christmas break."

"Why?"

"I dont know...my parents said it was a better enviorment for my souls to grow up in, whatever the fuck that means, apparently I was to 'anti-social' for there liking." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Anti-social?" Logan asked.

"I'm, like, really shy." Kendall admitted.

"You dont seem shy to me." Logan said.

"I...I dont know, maybe because I dont have to hide who I am with you, and I can be...myself, or rather I can be US, not only my human soul, but my animal souls to, I dont have to hide that theres...MORE to me then what you see." Kendall said with a dark blush.

"That makes sense I guess...I dont talk to humans that much either, because they just think I'm good looking, and theres nothing more to me." Logan said. He opened the door to the school and stepped a side, holding it open for Kendall.

"What a gentlemen, thank you." Kendall said with a smile as he walked threw the door.

"Welcome, M'lady." Logan said with a smirk as he let the door close behind him.

Kendall wacked him on the arm, which made Logan chuckle at the soft touch.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Logan asked, as they made there way threw the groups of students, lagging around randomly in the hallway.

"No." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, because if it was, I would ashamend to know you." Logan said, making Kendall punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Logan yelped, rubbing his shoulder.

Kendall smirked.

"Now that was supposed to hurt." Kendall said.

"It did...jerk." Logan whined.

Kendall giggled at him.

"So wheres your locker?" Logan asked

"Just down this hallway..." Kendall said pointing.

"Oh...mines the other way.,,,," Logan said, trailing off.

"Oh...I guess this is goodbye then..." Kendall said, bitting his lip softly.

'He's so fucking adorable.' Logan thought as he watched the blonde do so, but then he shook himself, how could he think tings like that about some mutt?

"Yeah...maybe we'll see each other later." Logan said wanting to take that sad look off Kendalls face, the blondes face lightenend up at Logans words as he nodded with a smile.

"That would be good." Kendall said.

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other, chuckling nervously.

"I guess I'll see you later than." Logan said.

"Definetly." Kendall assured.

And then with a pleased looking smile, Kendall turnend on his heel and walked down the hall way, leaving a love struck Logan behind him, with a gooft grin on his pale face. And then right before he turnend the corner Kendall shot Logan a little shy smile parted with a blush.

He was just to damn adorable for his own sake.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his World History class half asleep as he listenend to the teacher go on and on about some war that happened hundreds of years a ago that no one gave a shit about, and would help them in no way in there future, but for some reason, these idiots seemend to think they needed to learn it.<p>

Logan was half asleep in his seat, eyes dropping in boredom, this guys voice could but a new born vampire to sleep, and thoose things where impossoble to calm down, Logan knew from experience, since he had baby sat his little cousin, the queens son's son once, his name was Jonah, he was petite and blonde and had round blue eyes, but that kid never shut up or stopped moving.

Logan was broken out from his boredom when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" The boring ass teacher called, not leaving his place.

The door opened slowly as Logan turnend his bored dark brown eyes to the door, Logan was surprised to see a tall blonde person walk into the room a small smile on his face as he closed the door behind him and turnend to look at the teacher.

"Can I help you?" Mr,Bitters asked.

"Oh yes, apparently my whole schedule got messed up." Kendall told the teacher with bright eyes.

The teacher huffed in annoyance and then pointed to a empty desk that was right next to Logans.

"Sit down and shut up."

"Yes,sir." Kendall saluted him and then quickly sat down next to Logan who was currently laughing his ass off as well as the rest of the class, Mr,Bitters looked beyond pist but he just glared at the blonde and went back to his lecture.

"Nice." Logan muttered under breath, he knew Kendall would hear him, his ears were sensitive after all, just liked Logan's,just not as powerful.

"Thanks." Kendall whispered back.

"Did you your schedule actually get messed up?" Logan whispered to him.

Kendall gave Logan a look, eyes wide and head cocked to the side, he did that alot and Logan foud it extremly adorable.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Kendall muttered to him after a moment of silence on his part.

Logan shrugged to himself but did say anything,just went back to look at the front of the class, pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting at the lunch table with his two best and only friends, it was a huge risk to have human friends, but,lickily for him theese two werent humans. They were werewolfs.<p>

Carlos Garcia and James Diamond were probably the weirdest people that Logan had ever meet, but Logan loved them,they were like his brothers.

Strange thing was Werewolfs and Vampires werent enemies like everyone made them out to be, it was really Vampires and Shapeshifters that couldnt stand one another. And Werewolfs and Shapeshifters got along very well,so it was all very strange. Werewolfs one had one ememy, Witches, and Shapeshifter and Vampires got along fine with them.

"Dude,oh my god, did you SEE the new guy?" Carlos asked him suddenly,elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention.

"What?"

"New guy. Tall. Blond. Really Skinny. Green Eyes. Pale. Around your height." James said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah,I know him. His name is Kendall. Kendall Knight. Related to the shapeshifter royal family." Logan said as if it meant nothing.

"And you havent killed him yet?"

"No. He's actually pretty sweet." Logan said without thinking.

"Sweet?" Carlos asked.

"Nice. I meant nice."

"Aw, does are little Logie-boo have a little crush-wushie?" James teased him.

"Dont be a idiot. He's a shapeshifter for god's sake. I dont date mutt's."

"Not even that mutt?" Carlos asked, nodding over Logan's shoulder.

Logan turnend to see the most adorable thing ever. Kendall had just entered the lunch room, avoiding all eyes and shying away when someone got to close to him. So he had been telling the truth when he had told Logan he was shy, and it made Kendall feel a bit warm inside that **he **was the one they brought Kendall out and made him comfortable.

Logan stood up about without thinking.

"Were ya goin Loges?" Carlos asked him

"Shapie's gonna sit with us." Logan told them pushing his chair back in.

"Awesome." James and Carlos said together with a grin.

Logan took long stribes towards the shy blonde, hoping he got to him first before some other stupid guy went to go put there horrible moves on him and scare him away.

"Hey Shapie."

Kendall smiled when he saw the brunette.

"What's up Vampie?" Kendall said with a giggle.

"Nothing much,Shapester, I was going to invite you to come sit with me and my two friends." Logan said, shock covered the blondes face, eyes widening in surprise at Logan's words, but he didnt seem to...disagree with them.

"Sure..." Kendall said with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in his living room, sprawled out on the leather couch, eyes attached to the ceiling about two weeks after he had meet Kendall for the first time.<p>

He was thinking about Kendall.

And what he _felt _about him.

He knew that he was bisexual for a while now, he found both men and women attractive, but actually, if he _really_ thought about it, he had to admit he was leaning towards men just a little bit more than girls.

But he had never really been interested in a blonde before.

Usually he was into more brunettes or black hair, but maybe that was because he was Italian and he had grown up around so many people with black and brown hair that it had rubbed off on him over the times.

Plus there wasnt many people with light colored hair in the town that he lived in.

But Kendall...Kendall just took his breath away, his hair was like a masterpiece of a mix of sunshine and gold, the most beautiful hair he had ever seen in his life.

But it wasnt right. Nothing about this was right.

Kendall was a _shapeshifter _for god's sake's, and he was a _vampire._

They were _enemies,_ they hated one another, or at least they were supposed to, and sure, the royal families got along very well and some of there cousins were actually very good friends, but being _friends_, and being _lovers_ were a big difference.

But Kendall made him feel things that he had never felt for any other person in his whole life before, and he might even...love him?

But that was crazy, he had not known Kendall for no more than a two weeks, falling in love in fourteen days was impossible wasnt it?

Kendall was amazing thought, he was sweet and smart and beautiful, he get along with Carlos and James and every other person that he had meet to far with Logan, he respected there teachers, and didnt make any cracks about Logan being a vampire.

They were friends for sure.

Logan wanted him to meet his parents, but he wasnt so sure that his parents would adore him, since they tollerated all people and lovd everyone as equal...but would they think that it was okay for him to be in a relationship with someone who wasnt a vampire.

But then there was this other thing.

He didnt know how Kendall felt at all.

Though he did suspect that Kendall returnend his feeling for him. He was comfortable in changing infront of him, he felt safe enought to turn his back to Logan, and to be alone wiith him, he touched Logan alot, and always blushed when he did, and more than once he had cought Kendall staring at him during class.

Logan sighed when he heard the front door open, telling him his parents were home.

"Mom? Dad?" Logan asked sitting up on the couch.

Rosa and Antonio entered the room at once when they heard there son call them.

"Yes baba?" Rosa asked him sweetly, making him blush at his childhood nickname.

"Can I ask you something?" Logan asked with a little frown.

"Of course." Antonio said with a smile, they both sat down across from him.

"How do you guy's feel about shapeshifters?" Logan asked them nervously with wide eyes.

"Why would you ask something like that,baba?" Rosa asked him softly.

"Please just answer."

"Well,baba, there just as normal as we are, we both have good and bad in both of are kinds, and as you know,me and your mother both have friends that are Shapeshifters, we think shapeshifters are nice,civil, beings." His father said with a nod.

"Okay...how would you feel if...I had a friend that was a shapeshifter?"

"Then we would be happy with it,baba. If he or she was good to you and you where good to them, we have no problem with it." His mother said, comfortly, his father nodding in agreement.

Logan swollowed a little.

"Okay...and...uh you both know that I'm into guy's right?" Logan asked.

"Yes,baba. And we except it one hundred percent, and so does the rest of the family."

"Who you guys be upset if...be upset if...I had feelings for a shapeshifter?" Logan asked, his voice going a little high pitched at the end.

His parents shared a look.

"Why would we have a problem with that?"

Logan couldnt have been more releived.

**Hi! No, I did not drop of the face of the earth, and no I did not forget about this story, I was just a little stuck so I was putting it off and then would Sophie brought it up and I couldnt just say 'YEAH I'm totally gonna update' and then not, because I'm a lady of her word. So, I hope this chapter was okay...and that it made some of you happy that,indeed, Logan does have feelings for Kendall, and you'll find out if Kendall returns them next chapter, then the end of next chapter they kiss and get together, and the chapter after that there most likely have sex _WHICH LOGAN WILL TOP IN!_ ****Because as I sad, Sarah does not and will NEVER write dominant Kendall, just the very thought makes me feel ill. Anyways, hope you liked this and tell me if you want to see more. More reviews I get, the faster I update...just saying :D**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	3. I Think

**So I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, god, I'm so impatient for the chapter after this one, something pretty crazy happens at the end of it, it's gonna make some of you want to conk Logan over the head and yell 'Bad Vampire, Bad!" that, or your gonna say 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' Also just to tell you guy's know, so your not confused, all of Kendall's animals that he turns into have there own name, and yes sometimes in his animal forms he is a girl. Oh and I changed Kendall's dad's name, instead of Henrique, his name is going to be Damian. Also, I might not live in Portugal, But I AM Portuguese, and my family is real deep and heavy old time European, so when I say they do certain things, they do it, because I do it too.  
><strong>

Logan was sitting at the dining room table with his parents a few days later at around five o'clock, his mother was eating some human food, and so was he, he liked some human food, especially meat, and it was worth eating just for the taste even if it did nothing for him health wise.

His dad was even trying some, at his wife's request, and he didn't seem to mind the half cooked meat on his plate all that much.

Everything was pretty much silent at that moment so they all jumped when the sound of yippy little dog barks filled the air.

"What in heavens!" his father exclaimed.

Logan shrugged and got up, going to the kitchen window, and what he saw almost made him fall to the floor laughing.

A young girl was running in front of his house, chasing a little white dog, a long black leash in her hand that the dog seemed to want to avoid at every cost of it's life.

But that wasn't what made it so funny, no what made it so down right hilarious was that Logan _knew _that little white puppy.

"What is is baba?" His mother asked him.

"Shapie's having a little problem."

And with that Logan went out side without another word, his parents followed him just as a older man and women about his parents age joined the young girl running after the little puppy that was fighting tooth and nail.

"Talulah get back here!"

Logan raised his eyebrows as he shut the screen door behind him.

"Need any help?" Logan asked the three other shape shifters, these people were obviously Kendall's family, Logan already knew Kendall had a little sister, and Kendall has showed him a picture of his parents once.

"I'm so sorry. She's just a little misbehaved." The man said, trying to grab the tiny thing that ran right threw his legs.

Logan became even more confused at that.

"TALULAH! Come on! Don't be a bad dog!" Kendall's mother begged him.

'Talulah' ran right at Logan then, yipping all the way as she wagged her tail, she had just noticed that Logan was there, but seemed to be very taken with him, Logan crouched down and opened up his arms, smiling when the little pup ran right into them.

Logan stood up and scratched behind 'Talulah's' ears making her cuddle into Logan's chest with a little puppy yawn.

"Baba what are you doing?"

Logan's parents were at his side suddenly, looking at the puny little thing in there sons arms.

"Umm..."

"Rosa?"

Logan's mom turned to look at Kendall mother, at once a big smile spread across her face, as she jumped forward and pulled the shape shifter into a big hug, surprising the hell out of Logan, but Logan's father just look amused.

"Serefina, it's been so long." Rosa cooed, releasing her.

"I know! Seventeen years!" Serefina cried, as if it had been a hundred more than that.

"Hey Damian." Antonio said to Kendall's father.

"Hey,man. I haven't seen ya since college in France, how ya doing?" Damian said with a smile, shaking Antonio's hand.

"So this is your son?" Serefina asked Rosa,looking at Logan with warm eyes.

"Hello." Logan smiled, cradling the half asleep puppy in his arms, as the little black nose nuzzled into Logan's blue shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that." Serefina said, biting her lip as she looked at the tiny little thing.

"It's okay. Kendall doesn't mean any harm." Logan chuckled a little.

"You know Kendall?" Catarina, Kendall's sister, asked, surprise in her voice.

"We go to school together." Logan said, petting the white tuffs of fur gently.

"And that reminds me." Damian took the puppy from Logan's arm and then gripped the back of it's neck hard, holding it up in the air like that, Logan wanted to protest but he knew he had no right, but he felt like crying when the puppy yelped in pain multiple times, little legs flying around in a way that was almost comical.

"Come on now Kendall, let it up." Damian coxed.

But the little puppy did no such thing, Damian growled and held the puppy in his arms properly, glaring at the little thing.

"Kendall Francis Damian Knight. You better change back _right now._ I'm warning you." The older shape shifter continued to try to glare down the puppy,but all it did was look into his face with enormous,shining green eyes.

"Kendall!" Damian yelped, looking exasperated because the puppy refused to listen to him.

"He's a stubborn one." Antonio said with a light chuckle.

"You mean _she's _a stubborn one." Serefina said with a little chuckle, Rosa gave her a confused look.

"Kendall's a _muitas almas deslocando," _Rosa gasped in answer and so did Logan's father.

"You have a very special baby right there." Rosa said, coming out of her shock and smiling at a pouting Talulah.

"Can someone please explain all that to me? Kendall told me what he was...but he never exactly explained everything about it." Logan frowned.

Serefina smiled at him. "You'll have to ask Kendall,sweetheart. Only he can explain it perfectly, it's like something that no one but Kendall can really put words into."

Logan smiled and looked down at his friend that was half asleep in his arms.

"Kendall...Kendall." Logan said in a sing song voice, rubbing the top of his head until he was fully awake and Logan said his name once again, the same way before, and before he knew it, the puppy was looking at him with big eyes and a cocked head.

"Change please?" Logan asked, not exactly sure what to say.

There was a no sound, no warning, just like last time, and once again Kendall turned human in a blink of a eye. He had on a navy blue, baby blue, and white plaid shirt on, and a pair of black jeans, and he was currently rubbing the back of his neck with a pained expression.

"Papa that really hurt!" Kendall whined, looking pained.

Instead of answering, Damian swotted Kendall on top of his head.

"OW! Papa!" Kendall cried, hand moving up to rub at his head.

"It's your fault you dumb ass!" Damian scolded him, his accent was thick and heavy as he pulled on Kendall's shirt collar, and pulling Kendall's face close, whispering to him, in what could only be Portuguese.

Kendall nodded, and muttered something back, his voice light and sweet, and Damian let him go, and kissed both his cheeks and in apology, and Kendall did the same to his father, which Logan actually thought was pretty sweet, it had been a while since he and his father had done that, but they had left Italy when Logan was young, and only went back in the summers, so some of the old customs had rubbed off.

Kendall and Damian, on the hand, seemed to still be in touch with there deep roots, of old Portuguese, and European habits.

The blonde, flickered some glossy hair out of his eyes, and shyly turned to Logan and his parents.

"Hi..."

"Hello!" Rosa and Tony (Antonio) said warmly, making Kendall blush.

"Uh...sorry for running all over your lawn." Kendall apologized, looking embarrassed.

"Oh it's okay,dear." Rosa said at once, Tony nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Rosa,Tony, and Logan welcomed Kendall and the rest of the family inside, and they were now all sitting around the living room, Logan and Kendall were sharing a love seat with one another, Catarina was playing her DS quietly,and there parents were talking enthusiastically to one another.<p>

Logan was whispering comments to Kendall about there parents, making him giggle and laugh freely, making Logan laugh in return because his laugh was just so ridiculous and adorable for his own good.

The blond was pressed tightly into the older males side, pleasing him in a way that he just wanted to scold himself for, but he couldn't help it,Kendall was just to cute,and sweet for his own good, he was so hard of a temptation for him to resist him.

"So were did the name Talulah come from?" Logan asked the blond in a whisper.

Kendall gave him a amused look.

"It didn't really come from anywhere,Logie. She was just born with that name." Kendall told his friend.

"Which is another question I have. She?" Logan asked confused.

Kendall smiled softly. "How about we go for a walk Logie Bear." Kendall offered him warmly.

Logan nodded, and got up with Kendall, they both told there parents were they were going,and the four gave them sweet tender smiles, as they nodded in understanding.

The brunet and blonde walked threw the woods behind Logan's house for a few moments in silence.

"So what do you want to know?" Kendall asked the brunet.

"The whole 'she' thing I guess..." Logan said with a little shrug of his sexy broad shoulders.

Kendall blushed a little.

"Um,that's a little awkward to explain honestly." Kendall admitted.

"Oh...well uh-um you don't have to,if you know, don't want to..." Logan trailed off,no exactly knowing what to say.

"No it's okay. Technically in some of my forms,I'm a female." Kendall shrugged a little.

"Oh,that's actually...that somehow doesn't seem so weird." Logan said with a light smile,and he was being honest,he actually _didn't _sound that weird,but, with Kendall,that was to be expected, he was filled with surprises.

"Really?" Kendall almost squealed, then blushed at sounding so exited.

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah really. So which ones are which?"

"Oh well,obviously Well in human form,wolf form,and dove form I'm a male, and in puppy,cat, and fox form I'm a girl." Kendall said with a little shrug.

"That's really...cool." Logan smiled, he actually did think that it was really cool.

"Uh-huh. Some people think it's weird, Well you know what? Fuck them. I am who I am. they don't have to like it."

Logan thought Kendall's little out burst was the cutest thing in the world, though he did agree with him.

"So what are the names?"

"Oh,well obviously, Human form is Kendall, wolf form my name is Elliot, and In dove form it's Noel." Kendall said with a soft smile. "And in puppy form well obviously, there's Talulah, in fox form Nadzia, and in cat form it's Chyna."

"So your were just,like,born with those names?" Logan asked.

"Yup. My parents had no part in my names well except Kendall of course. But I had to figure out my other names by myself, when I first changed...I just..._knew._ That was my name, who I was. Just like me being a female in some forms, it's who I am." Kendall shrugged.

"Can you explain something to me." Logan requested.

"Sir,yes,sir." Kendall said,making Logan chuckle.

"Whats up with the whole soul connection thing? I mean how does it work,"

"Well,I guess...I don't really know,I guess you have to experience it to really understand everything, it's like,all of my souls are me,but at the same time,there there own people,and have there own unique way of doing things. Like Talulah, is hyper, and that's her,but it's also me at the same time...do you get it?" Kendall asked Logan,

"Honestly?" Logan asked.

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"I didn't expect you too." Kendall giggled.

"Is that supposed to mean that you think I'm stupid?" Logan asked.

"What? Oh,n-no of cour-course n-not. I just m-meant-" Kendall began to stutter out.

Logan's laughing cut him off.

"I'm just kidding,Kendall."

"You jerk."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Logan was walking to school once again when he felt a little nip at his ankle.<p>

The brunet looked down to see a small puppy running around his ankles.

"Bom dia para vós caríssimos." (Good morning to you dearest) Logan welcomed in the little bit of Portuguese that he knew.

The little puppy yipped at him, chewing at his ankles once again.

"Now,now Talulah, you wouldn't want me to tell your mommy your being a bad girl,would you?" Logan scolded the little puppy.

Talulah stopped and looked at him with big green eyes,letting out a little puppy whimper that melted his heart. She jumped so her front legs were resting right below Logan's knees, whimpering all the while.

"Are you gonna be a good girl if I pick you up?" Logan asked the puppy.

She just whimpered in reply.

Logan sighed and bended over, taking the little puppy in his arms,and allowing the tiny thing to curl up to his chest, wrapped up in his arms.

"Stupid,cute puppy."

* * *

><p>Kendall was laid out on his bedroom all by himself in a empty house around a week later.<p>

He couldn't keep Logan out of his mind,he was sure that he was crazy in love with the vampire,if he was being perfectly honest,which Kendall always tried to be.

He had already told his family, as was a rule, and they were okay with it, his mom even said it was cute, Catarina had just said, "Just make sure to keep the banging and screaming to a minimum" and then had gone back to her DS, and his dad said he liked Logan,and that he was a nice boy.

Plus,they were all for the mix breeding thing, so that was a relief.

He just couldn't stop thinking about the brunet.

He was always in his mind.

With his big ole smug smirk,and broad shoulders, and long legs,and that spiky hair,and those mischievous brown eyes,and snowy white skin,and those dimples and-

Kendall cursed the brunet to the deepest part of hell as he looked down at his obvious erection straining against his skinny jeans.

_Damn you Logan Mitchell.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kendall was in the woods in the Mitchell's backyard, he was curled up in his fox form on a tall branch,just thinking about Logan, Nadzia was really the only one he could change into and be able to concentrate on human based things.<p>

He looked down at the snow covered ground underneath him, tracing his prints with his large green eyes that he always had,no matter what form he was in.

He let out a sigh, and rested his head on his paws, his tail black and red tail swishing back and forth, the tip hitting at a small branch above him and making snow fall all over his warm fur.

Kendall glared,shivering a he stood up on the branch and shaking his fur out, he was interrupted by a low chuckle, he looked down to see a certain brunet vampire standing below his tree.

Kendall glared at him,he was angry at the brunet, why couldn't Logan be less picky so he could be good enough for him,so he would like him,so they could then be together?

Okay,that was a long question.

But you get his point.

Kendall huffed and hit the branch with his paw so snow fell on the vampire.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood." Logan grumbled.

Kendall snarled at him.

"What did I do?" Logan huffed.

A growl.

"Find then,be a little bitch."

Kendall whimpered,but then threw more snow.

Logan turned to walk away,but he was interrupted by the sound of boots hitting snow,and turned to see Kendall barely more then a foot away from him.

"How come you have to be so picky!" Kendall demanded.

"What the hell are you even-"

Logan was interrupted once again,but this time it was because of something else. Kendall grabbed him by the front of his coat, and crashed there lips together, the blond moaning as there lips touched roughly.

Logan was shocked into stillness for a moment, before finally responding right before Kendall was about to pull away and run away crying.

He wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, the younger male moaned, throwing his arms around Logan's neck.

He felt like his whole body was almost on fire, that was how warm this kiss made him,it tickled the bit of his stomach,and made his heart pound so hard he was afraid it would break through his chest.

One of Logan's hands came up to cup the blondes face, cradling the soft skin in his palm as Kendall whimpered against his lips, happily spreading his lips when Logan asked for entrance.

The blond gave Logan dominance at once, loving the feeling of the brunets warm tongue exploring his warm mouth,and making his moan happily.

They pulled away a moment later, resting there foreheads together.

"Kendall..."

"Uh-huh."

"I think I love you." Logan told him.

"I think I love you,too."

**So,please review? Tell me what you thought. I know certain people *cough* Sophie *cough* are exited for the next chapter because something exiting happens,so I'll try to update ASAP, so please review! They make me update sooner...hint hint. :D**

**Lot's Of Love,**

**Sarah**


	4. Hurting Me

**I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter! So this is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! And I know a certain girl is exited *cough* Sophie *cough* as she knows whats about to go down,lol, so hope you all enjoy this and stuff.**

* * *

><p>Kendall giggled as Logan pulled him into his lap once again, they had been cuddling and kissing since the pair had gotten out of school a few hours before hand, the blonde had insisted that Logan come over to his house for a little while, which turned into another hour,and then yet another, and then it had turned six o'clock and the blonde had insisted the brunet stay for dinner,which was,what Logan guessed,the younger's plan all along,but just had been to shy to say anything.<p>

Logan smiled and littered kisses all over the blondes face sweetly, loving the shy reaction he got from the blonde,in the few months they had been dating,the blonde was always like this around him, at times he would be outgoing and wild,ready for everything and crazily open with the older,but other times,which was actually most of the time,he was like this, shy, gently,easily embarrassed by the brunets intense gaze and sweet lips,which Logan found to be extremely adorable.

Everything about the blonde was like that. _Adorable. _If there was a face and a person that showed everyone else inn the world what adorable meant,and was, Kendall would be right for the job, everything about the blonde was adorable.

The way his hair would fall into his face,and he would get so cutely annoyed and swift his head around until it was no longer in his eyes, the way he pursed his lips when he was aggravated, but then he would pout them when he wanted something, and Logan's personal favorite,when he would get embarrassed because of a compliment Logan would give him and would bite down on his full bottom lip.

And yet another trait that the brunet loved was how down right _innocent _Kendall was. The way he would crawl into Logan's lap,and bounce around,not seeming that it was wrong to do such a thing,well actually it wast,but it was in front of people,because Logan always ended up having to force his dick not to perk up in excitement and interest,begging for his member not to press itself against the blondes perfect little ass that he loved so much.

His eyes were innocent too, the light green looked at Logan with innocent open affection.

Adorable and Innocent.

Those were the two words that described Kendall the most,or at least most of the time it was, other times he said outrageous things that had Logan choking on the air in his lungs,and other times acted so obviously sexy he found his fangs digging into his bottom lip,holding himself back from bending the blonde over the closest flat surface, and screw him senseless.

"Your so cute." Logan told him,kissing his forehead as the blonde blushed.

"Logiiee stop it." he whined adorably ,his pale cheeks were a dark rose color,spreading over his nose til his whole face was until it was one burning orb of red perfection.

"Your so adorable when you whine at me." Logan chuckled.

"Looggiiee." Kendall whined again,pouting,his flaming face slowly decreasing until just his cheeks were a rosie pink.

"Okay Okay I'll stop,it's not my fault I have the most adorable boyfriend on the planet." Logan smirked, pecking the blondes nose affectionately.

Kendall giggled and nuzzled into Logan's neck.

"So first you scold me, but then you go and be all affectionate?" Logan wondered.

"Yup." Kendall smiled, as the older tucked the blondes head under his chin, kissing the golden head sweetly.

"Your sorta crazy baby."

"But you love me anyways." Kendall said, batting his eyelashes.

"Yes,yes I do...your still crazy though."

"I'd rather be crazy then normal,being normal is boring."**(1)**

"And I like the fact that your not normal." Logan smiled.

Kendall smiled and sat so he was straddling Logan's waist, he ran his fingers threw Logan's hair, his smile falling as he caught sight of his boyfriends eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Logan whispered, noticing the unease look in the blondes big green eyes.

"Your eyes." He whispered.

"What about them?" The older asked.

"I...there...different." The younger muttered, his eyes flickered to look at the brunets white color bone, the green beauties looking back up once again, "Your...thirsty." he whispered.

"I didn't even notice." Logan said, smiling crookedly

"Oh," Kendall muttered,

Logan's face dropped, "I'm scaring you aren't I?' Logan asked, dark eyes widening.

"No,Of course not." Kendall denied quickly.

"No..you are...I..." The vampire cupped the blondes cheek with his right hand, rubbing his thumb over the blondes soft bottom lip,and looking him deeply in the eyes. "I can see it in your eyes." Logan whispered. "Your afraid." He said, looking across the room with a pained expression, his hand dropping.

"No L-Logan, I'm not,I promise." Kendall whimpered as the brunet carefully took the blonde off of him, getting off the couch,he grabbed the brunets hand, trying to pull him back.

"Logan please don't leave." Kendall begged.

"I'll see you tomorrow,okay? " The brunet said,slipping on his jacket.

"But you said you were gonna stay for dinner." Kendall said.

"Another time." Logan promised, he kissed the blondes temple before leaving.

Kendall whimpered.

"Kendall sweetheart,it's time for dinner." His mother said, poking her head into the room, "Oh,were did Logan go? I thought he was staying?"

"He left..." Kendall whispered.

"Kendall-"

"I'm not hungry." Kendall whispered, getting up and heading towards the stair case to the second floor,

"But Kendall,it's one of your favorites,_Piri Piri sauce and chicken,Cod Casserole,and and rosemary and lemon pork stew_. I even made flan for dessert."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Kendall yelled,stomping up the stairs,

"Kendall-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He slammed his door shut,and dived onto his bed,crying into his pillows.

Down stairs, Damian gave his wife a confused look.

"Whats wrong with him?" He asked.

"I think it has something to do with Logan,he was supposed to stay for dinner, but I guess he left." Serefina said, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner.

"Do you think they could have gotten into a fight?" Damian asked.

"I dont know...Kendall _did_ look upset." She whispered.

"Maybe I should go ask Logan,"

And before his wife could object, her husband was out the front door, walking to the Mitchell's house.

* * *

><p>Rosa and Tony shared another concerned look as Logan yet out another sigh, he was sitting at the table with them for dinner, but was hardly eating, he had barely finished any of his <em>Ciabatta,<em>and that was just the bread part of the meal, he hadn't touched his _Cannelloni_ at all.

He was far more concentrated on drinking the donated human blood in his glass,his tongue not allowing a drip of it to escape his mouth.

"Logan,eat your food." Rosa said sternly.

Logan huffed, stuffed a few fork fulls of _Cannelloni_ in his mouth,finished off his _Ciabatta_ in a single swallow, slumping in his seat as he continued to sip at blood.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing, and his father got up to get the door, coming back a minutes later with a frowning Damian as Logan finished off the rest of his blood.

"Whats wrong,Damian?" Rosa asked him.

But instead of answering, he looked at Logan with a frown.

"Did you and Kendall fight?" Damian asked.

"What? No,of course not." Logan said quickly, his eyes widening at the question from what he hoped would one day be his father in law.

"Then why's he upset!" Damian demanded. "Why did he run to his room,and yell at his mother to leave him alone!"

"Oh shit..." Logan groaned, head falling into his hands,

"What did you do!"

"I...I definitely upset him...I...we were just cuddling,and he...he said my eyes were different,and I was thirsty...which I was,but I really wasn't paying attention to it...I...I asked him if I was scaring him,and he said no,but I knew he was lying,so I left because I didn't want him to be afraid of me...it hurt so badly just to think he was. I'm such a douche bag."

"Maybe just a little." Tony said.

"Antonio Enrique Mitchell!" Rosa scolded, her voice clear and stern as her dark eyes locked onto her husbands own dark eyes, begging him to just shut up,and not increase the guilt she knew was already in her sons heart.

"Rosa Maria Mitchell!" Tony said back, of course he would take it on as a game, Tony liked playing games to get out of trouble with his wife,he hated when his wife was upset with him,but knowing that,if he made her smile,like she was currently doing now,that he would be lucky for the escape from a unhappy wife,something he always enjoyed.

Damian rolled his eyes at them both. It wasn't something new,those two had been like that since they had started dating back in college,it had always amuse Serefina to no end,but it annoyed Damien just as much.

"So go to Kendall,Logan. I think he needs you." Damian told him.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, balancing the picnic basket,blanket,and plastic containers in his hands, as he knocked on the door.<p>

"Kendall,it's me." He told him.

"Go away!"

Logan sighed once again, he already had the feeling that he would be doing that a lot in the next few minutes, but for Kendall he was okay with it, he placed the containers near the door on the floor, putting the utensils next to it.

"Kendall come on,please open the door."

"NO!"

"I wanna see you."

"I said go away Logan! I dont wanna talk to you!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO! I just wanna be left alone! Go away!"

"Kendall please,let me explain why I left." Logan pleated.

"I'm not mad about that,I just wanna be alone right now. So leave me alone!"

"Kendall please,just let me talk to you."

This time the older brunet didn't receive any answer,no yell,no cry,not a sound to relieve the pain that had settled in his heart because he had hurt the love of his existence, nothing was given to him to show that, _no _he was not a terrible person,and _no _his lover didn't hate his guts.

He leaned against the door, the cold door feeling just as cold as his skin at the moment,he moved his pale lips so they were close to the crack that rested in between the door and the wall,and he said, using a calm,soft voice,

"Please baby,"

It was a plead, a soft beg, for his love not to hate him,to give him another chance to show him that he could be everything the blonde wanted, a plead for the blond not to reject him, as that would be to much for the vampires heart to take.

Logan closed his eyes when he heard no answer, about to turn away when the door slowly opened, a red eyed Kendall faced him,rubbing his puffy eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked hesitantly, gesturing to the food,and other things he had brought-en with him.

Kendall shrugged and closed the door behind Logan,sitting on his bed once again, this was the first time he had actually entered Kendall's bedroom before, they had been in Logan's many times,but never in Kendall's.

It sort of reminded Logan off a typical teenage girl bedroom.

A queen size bed was pressed into the far corner of the room, attached to it was one of those head boards that had fabric sowed onto it,it was snow white with black stairs on it,though you could hardly see it because of all the pillows that were piled up on the bed,nothing seemed to purposely match,yet some how still did, there was the normal pillows that were big and fluffy and white,the sheets and blankets were white as well, and there had to be a good twenty other pillows with a large range of colors.

Hot pink,dark orange,midnight blue, forest green, black,stormy gray,blood red, dark purple, high lighter yellow,and lime green.

His blankets were the same, he had a pile of blankets on the foot of his bed, Turquoise, lime green, pretty much the same colors as all the throw pillows, a very old look quilt was neatly draped over the end of his bed, a light blue blanket was spewed half over the bed,which had covered Kendall just moments before.

The blondes carpet was black,but was covered by a generous amount of area rugs, some of them very modern,others so old Logan was frightened to step on them,fearing he would break them. There was even a dark purple one in the shape of a rose on the foot of the blondes bed.

The bed itself was black,with scarves and beanies hanging off the bed posts at the top, the other furniture was black as well,besides a few things here and there which were rather old looking,antiques.

There was a few action figures,dolls,and old toy cars on top of one of the dresser, but even more than that were...well Logan was quite surprised at what he saw.

Stuffed Animals, Like...hundreds on them, there was about six shelves that were nailed onto the wall,and they were jammed back with stuffed animals, bears,dogs,cats,cows,chickens,penguins,lions,robins,blue jays,turtles,dragons,doves,wolfs,flamingos,dinosaurs,sheep,lambs,unicorns, you name it and it was there, they were sparkly, shiny, sequined, fluffy, they weren't those cheap things you threw at your kids when you wanted them to shut up in a store,they were expensive,but totally worth it,it seemed,because by the way they were placed,and seemed to be cared for, Kendall adored them.

Logan thought it was absolutely adorable.

Kendall sniffed and pulled a large light pink lamb from the shelf,holding it close to him before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Logan bit on his lip as he walked into the room,he placed everything he had brought with him next to the blondes desk, then peeled off his shoes,and jacket,making himself comfortable next to the blonde who was staring down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Baby..." Logan trailed off, not knowing what to say to the blond.

Kendall looked up,

"Your eyes are light brown." Kendall observed.

"Yeah..."Logan said,confused.

"You drank...you..._'there eyes are of the lightest when they drink the blood of a breathing creature,soft of skin,and gentle of heart,of modern age,and deep knowledge,defeating those of the greatest dominance'"_ Kendall whispered as if he was quoting something, and after a moment he realized he was, it was from **O santificou anjos** **, **or **Il santificato angeli**,**El sacrosanto ángeles** ,**Le vénérable anges,Das geheiligt engel.  
><strong>

Whatever language you wanted to say it in. Portuguese,Italian, Spanish,French, German. It was all the same,all meant the same thing.

_The Hallowed Angels  
><em>

It was a book that every child born into a 'magical' family got. Witches, Werewolf's,Vampires,and Shape-shifters alike. Along with other magical s,**(I'll explain that more in part 2)**

At a young age,or rather when there born,they got a copy of what was called _The Hallowed Angels,_ if one wasn't taught what the title meant no one would ever understand it.

Angels. Magical beings. Powerful. Filled with heart,and kindness. Kind of like the Magical's in the world. Except they were hallow inside,empty of that kindness,and love. Yet just as powerful,and that was were the term came from.

Kendall scooted away from Logan,eyes wide.

"I-Kendall I didn't,-it was donated, I promise." Logan said, knowing exactly what the blond was thinking, he felt a rip at his heart,a painful deep rip. Kendall actually saw him as-as a _monster _or something.

Kendall seemed to be thinking, he hesitated slowly before nodding, crawling his way into Logan's lap,and nuzzling into Logan's neck, bringing his lamb with him.

"I believe you." Kendall promised.

"You sure?"

"I swear."

Logan smiled lightly, kissing the blondes temple softly, he felt his fangs digging against his closed mouth,but he ignored it,they always did that when they kissed Kendall anywhere,even when he hugged Kendall,or got real close to him, he felt his fangs fighting to slip from his mouth,and dig into the blondes pale skin,that was just so damn delicious looking.

Because he could smell the blondes blood. God, it was the most wonderful smelling thing Logan had ever witnessed to sniff, he couldn't describe the blondes smell.

It was, it was the most beautiful essence.

It was sorta of earthy,flowery,sweet.. Rain. Lavender. Peppermint.

A strange combination, but that was what Kendall smelled like to Logan,and it was amazing.

"Mm,you smell amazing." Logan purred without thinking.

"Do I?" Kendall asked,amused.

"Fucking Delicious." Logan growled.

"Logie,you sound weird," Kendall said suddenly.

Logan swallowed thickly,

"You wanna have a little dinner with me?" Logan asked, distracting not only himself but Kendall as well.

"I dont want to go out." Kendall stated.

Logan rolled his eyes,getting up and picking up everything he had brought in with him, Kendall watched from were he sat on his bed, hugging the lamb tighter to his chest as he watched Logan lay out the blanket over the floor, and place everything else in the center.

Logan sat and patted the area across from him.

Kendall understood,and brought his lamb back to his shelf,but instead brought a small stuffed black bat with him, he twirled it in his hands before slowly offering it to Logan.

"Whats this?" Logan wondered as he accepted the bat.

"A present. For you." Kendall blushed shyly.

Logan looked unsure, he could easily tell how much the bat meant to him, as it looked to be one of the best kept of all the stuffed animals.

Logan smiled down at the bat in his hands, flipping it in his hands before staring down at it lovingly.

"Thank you,doll. I love it." Logan said, Kendall giggled in answer.

"Your welcome Logie."

"Whats her name,Baby?"

"Its a _boy,_Logie." Kendall said as if he was the most ridiculous person ever.

"Oh my, I didn't check." Logan said,then lifted up a wing as if to check for something,making Kendall giggle.

"Your silly." Kendall told him.

"And _your_ adorable." Logan told him,winking at the blonde playfully.

Kendall giggled,but then answered Logan's question. "His name is Oliver."

"That's a cute name." the brunet told him with a smile. Honestly he wasn't exactly sure if he would say it was _cute,_ he didn't really like the name at all,but Kendall seemed to be pretty proud of having had named it that so he wouldn't say anything about it.

"You think so?" Kendall chirped. Logan nodded. "Oh good! Katarina thinks its stupid,and my parents laugh at it,but I LOVE it ,so I'm so so glad you like it,Logan."

"Yeah...well I love it."

"So what did you bring us to eat,Logie?" Kendall asked, Logan smirked and dug into the basket,pulling out a number of plastic containers and a few bottles of things to drink,

Pizza, Risotto, Lasagna, Thinly sliced Mozzarella on Italian bread, Ciabatta, Cannelloni, Cannoli's and Flan, It appeared to Kendall that Logan had really picked up the Italian with this picnic,except the Flan of course,that was obviously from Kendall's mother. Perhaps all that food was a bit much,put Logan was Logan,and he liked to give Kendall everything he wanted,which it seems meant of variety of food for the blond to chose from,

Kendall settled into Logan's lap for the meal.

* * *

><p>Logan had packed everything away by then. And he and Kendall were half naked on Kendall's bed, quickly stripping each other of there clothes as fast as they could, neither had any idea as to when this had started, but they liked it, they both did, so neither stopped, Kendall was moaning hungrily under him, pulling at his hair and the older boys member making him shake with need, as he pale hands disappeared in between the blondes legs, the blondes insides were so warm, Kendall was shifting, gasping for Logan to go on.<p>

Logan did, he continued with his touched, touching the blonde all over, answering ever plea and beg that the blonde gave him. The blonde's pleasure filled eyes were lidded in pleasure, and stayed like that even when Logan entered him for the first time. He didn't even seem as if he noticed the pain at all, only the pleasure, and that became evident when he started to move within the blonde, and he was the same.

He was lost in the clenching that was happening around the member, the beautiful noises that were spilling from the blondes mouth, he was entranced by the way the blonde's blood pumped so strongly threw his veins as they made love, and his smell, Jesus, he berried his head into the crock of the blondes, growling, his nostrils flaring at the delicious smell as his orgasm became closer, and closer, he didn't have any control of himself, his fangs scrapped against his own lips and before he could think about what he was doing, he was sinking his teeth into the blondes neck as the younger came, the blonde screamed finally from pain, eyes widening as he choked on his breath, he grabbed Logan at his neck trying to pull the vampire off of him but Logan growled and sunk his teeth deeper into him,making him scream loudly in pain as he started to cry.

"Logan...stop..."

"Please...stop...stop..."

"Logan please your hurting me!..."

"Please..."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Lol,that's my saying.<br>**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter quicker, also I have a new Kogan out called Dwell On Dreams, and a New Kames called Remorseful Beauty...give them some love please?  
><strong>

**Lots Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


End file.
